Young Valentine
by Delovefic
Summary: A 7 year old Damon. A 6 year old Elena. Cute valentine's one-shot. Read and Review.


**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone.**

**I'm celebrating valentine's day because I love myself so much *_* LOL. Cute one-shot. A 7 year old Damon and a 6 year old Elena. Read and Review. **

**Show me you love me by reviewing. -_-! PLEASE.**

* * *

><p><strong>All you need is love.<strong>

**But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt.**

* * *

><p>A 7 year's valentine.<p>

"Give me my car back!" A 7 year old Damon Salvatore ran behind Elena.

"No!" She squealed and ran upstairs.

She dodged Damon easily and ran inside her parents room.

"Mommy!" She yelled and launched herself at her mother, trying to hide herself from Damon.

"Elena.. What are you doing?" Her mom stumbled back a little.

"Mrs. Gilbert! She won't give me my car back!" Damon entered the room seconds later, breathless from running behind Elena. His raven black hair was disheveled as he started at Elena, his blue eyes filled with anger.

"Elena.." Her mom looked at her daughter with a stern look," Give his car back to him," Her mother requested gently.

"But I want it mommy!" A 6 year old Elena said, eyes filled with tears.

"I'll ask daddy to get you one. This is not yours," Miranda carefully took the little car toy from Elena's hand and gave it back to Damon.

"Here," Damon walked towards Miranda and took the toy happily.

"But mommy!" Elena whined.

"Elena, Apologize."

Little Elena looked from Damon back to his mother, with a heartbroken expression.

"Im sorry," She said sniffling looking in Damon's direction.

He didn't even bother to respond and ran out of the room, too happy to care.

She sat there with her mother for a few minutes.

"Miranda," Miranda looked up from her daughter, when her husband walked in. " Are you ready?" Elena noticed as her mother nodded her head eagerly.

"This is for you," Her father said handing a gift to her mother.

"Are we going out daddy?" Elena jumped from where she was sitting to her father.

"Me and your mommy are going out princess, you are staying back with your brother. Aunt Jenna is going to be here," Her father stated picking her up.

"Why are you going out?" Little Elena pouted.

"Its Valentine's day,dear." Her father chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"What is Valentine's day?" She asked her father innocently.

"I'll explain when I'm back, okay?" Her father promised and she nodded.

"Happy Valentine's day, I love the locket." She saw with curious as her mother approached them and kissed her father's cheek. "Let's go," Her father put her back down.

"Go play, dear. Listen to whatever Aunt Jenna says, okay?" Her mother leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Okay." She nodded and ran out of her parents room.

She hopped down the stairs and saw Damon paying with his car on the table.

"Elena look!" Damon yelled from where he was sitting urging Elena to come over. Elena walked over to him, not having anything better to do.

"Can I play with it too?" Elena asked looking at Damon hopefully. Her doe eyes sparkling.

"Promise you won't run?" He asked sighing dramatically.

"I promise!" She gave him a big smile making him smile too.

"Hey kiddies!" Both Damon and Elena looked up and when they heard her Aunt Jenna.

"Aunt Jenna!" They both squealed and ran to hug her.

"What are you'll upto?" She asked squinting her eyes playfully.

"We are just playing with Damon's new car!" Elena exclaimed cheerfully and Damon showed off his little toy car proudly.

"Okay. I'll go cook something. No mischiefs," She ordered sternly and left for the kitchen.

"Do you like this car, Elena?" Damon asked after a few minutes.

"I love it!" She admitted without looking up from the little toy.

He looked at Elena's face and then back to the car.

"You can have it," He offered.

"Really?" She looked up from the car to Damon, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Yeah.." He sheepishly ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him and he smiled.

"Your welcome," He said and they both resumed playing.

*DE*DE*DE*

"What is Valentine's day, Aunt Jenna?" Elena asked her aunt when they were done eating their food.

Jenna looked between Damon and Elena, while they both gave her curious eyes. Waiting for an explanation.

"Its nothing, people just give each other gifts," Jenna shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Like Christmas?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, like Christmas," She added.

"Oh, that is why daddy gave mommy a gift," Elena mused and Jenna nodded.

Jenna picked up the dishes and went back into the kitchen.

Elena glanced at the little toy Damon gave her and then back at Damon, who was busy drawing, more like scribbling aggressively.

Without a second thought she leaned in and kissed Damon's cheek. He stopped scribbling as his face turned a whole shade of red.

"Happy Valentine's day, Damon. I love the car," She copied her mother's action from earlier.

Damon continued his scribbling, without looking up.

"Why is Damon all red?" Jenna walked in again and looked at Damon and then suspiciously at Elena. Damon ignored them both and continued scribbling.

"I kissed, Damon." Elena shrugged and walked back towards the table to pick up her new toy.

"What?" Jenna chuckled and walked towards Damon who still refused to look up," Why did you kiss him?" Jenna asked Elena amused.

"Because it's valentine's day. Daddy gave mommy a gift, and she kissed him. Damon gave me a gift and I kissed him," Elena shrugged, innocently and Jenna laughed out loud.

"Oh Damon," Jenna leaned in and kissed Damon's head who practically tore the white paper with his scribbling. Jenna's phone rang and she left the kids to attend the call.

Elena kept playing with her new toy as Damon continued drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Elena walked over to him, bored after playing.

"Don't," He whispered as she leaned in to peek at his drawing.

"Why? I always show you all my drawings!" She pouted.

"Fine," He shifted his hand away from the drawing and Elena leaned in to look at the White paper.

"Ha-ppie Vel-ah-tina's day. Elena." She frowned in confusion after reading the words wrong on the paper. "What is this?"

"It says Valentine's day silly," He rolled his eyes.

"Oh," She stared at the paper again, repeating the words correctly.

Damon copied Elena's action and kissed her cheek, just like she did moments ago. Elena looked at Damon shocked and down again. Her cheeks heating up.

"Now why is Elena red?" Jenna walked in and asked Damon, narrowing her eyes.

"Actually, I don't want to know," Jenna said as Damon smirked and Elena stared the white paper in her hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jenna sighed and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutest Valentine's couple ever. Don't forget to review.<strong>

**-Shivangi**


End file.
